In Klaus we trust
by fangtale
Summary: Damon poisoned, but by who? As Damon lies on his death bed, Elena finds it upon herself to help save his life but every road leads her to Klaus. who very much wants her dead and what happens when Elena finds herself falling for a very ill Salvatore?
1. Chapter 1

**A needle in a hay stack.**

Damon abruptly jumped out of bed, memories of his nightmare bombarding his head. he felt a strange sense of an eerie feel lingering throughout the house. Almost as if someone or something provoked such a horrific scene to play out inside of his head, But for some odd reason he just couldn't shake such an unsettling feeling.

As he made his way down the stairs He found Elena shuffling scrambled eggs into her mouth and Stefan laughing at the bits and pieces that had missed it.

"Keep eating like that and you'll mess up that hot little figure you have going on." Damon snapped as he grabbed a packet of blood from the freezer and took a seat.

"That's not funny Damon, what's with you?" she asked. Her brow line now wrinkled and an annoyed expression crossed her face.

"I'm kidding.." Damon flatly told her before slurping down his breakfast.

"well, Today is the fund raiser and I promised Matt I would help him with the floats." Elena groaned.

"It'll be fine, at least you don't have to organize bouquets of flowers with Caroline." Stefan breathed causing Elena to playfully pout in return.

A strong urgency to wipe Stefan's smug grin off of his face, suddenly got to be almost overwhelming.

Stefan confusingly stared in his brothers direction, a questioning expression crossed his face, elena quickly following his gaze, then to studied Damon's pained facial expression.

"Is everything okay?" elena asked, now worried by his sudden change in behavior.

Damon remained still, his pupils then began to dilate.

"hey, Damon what's going on?" Stefan urged, now kneeling by his side.

"what's going on Stefan?" Elena was reluctant to move.

they both exchanged uneasy glances and an unsettling vibe passed between the two.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Damon suddenly interrupted.

Damon then began to gag, an overwhelming feeling of nausea plaguing him.

"I'm going to throw up." Damon panicked by the sudden surge of illness.

Stefan was gone and back in a blur, now holding a bucket in front of his brother. Damon's eyes watered as, what was once digested blood, came spewing back up. Elena quickly ran to aide Damon as well. She placed a cold wash cloth on the back of his neck and carefully ran her fingers through his dark hair.

"It's going to be okay." she soothed.

"I taste Vervain." Damon gasped gripping his stomach.

"Are those wood chips?" Elena asked peering into the bucket of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love shall persevere. **

Elena continued to dab Damon's neck and forehead as he laid motionless on his bed.

"What's happening to him?" she asked Stefan, who was restlessly pacing back and fourth by this point.

"I don't know. Have you gotten in touch with Bonnie yet?" Stefan questioned, his mind was now going into overdrive trying to piece together this sickening mystery.

"She said she doesn't want to help because it go against her Grams wishes, but she did tell me that it sounds as if he was poisoned." Elena answered.

"Poisoned by who?" Stefan urged.

"She didn't say.. Can you get a hold of Elijah?" Elena wondered, feeling a bit helpless.

"I'm not going to repair the bridge we've burned Elena. I refuse too." Stefan stated, frustration now at its best.

"Your brother is sick, Stefan. He is in pain and just because you and Elijah declared truce doesn't mean you can't ask for help. He owes you that much regardless." Elena objected.

Damon suddenly burst into a blood curdling scream, his insides felt as if they were on fire. He wanted nothing more then to put it out, He quickly ripped off his shirt and arched his back. Every bone in his body felt like they were shifting.

"Please make it stop!" He cried out, the pain was enough to drive a stake through his own heart.

Elena caught his weaken body in her small arms when he collapsed back onto the bed. His blue eyes began to fade, into what looked like, a shade of grey. His face was paler then it's ever been and dark circles surrounded around his eyes.

"Please.. Elena, make it stop." He begged, letting go of his ego for just a moment.

"I will, I promise." she swore before losing Damon into the unconscious world yet again.

Elena slowly loosened herself from their entangled bodies and made her way toward Stefan.

"If you're not going to fix this, then I will." she warned before pushing past his stone position.

Though Damon was indeed unconscious, he heard every word passed between them. He tried to fight his way back to reality, but he was much safer in the abyss that has captured him. He never thought he could feel such pain, and what an unbearable hurt it was. It was enough to drive any vampire to their deaths.

Still Damon couldn't figure out what or who was causing him to be so deathly ill. As he stood lost inside the darkness, he noticed a light shining through the far right corner. He cautiously took a step and then another. A strong voice then commanded him to Halt and even though his basic instinct was to prepare to lunge at whatever was about to show itself, he instead calmly obeyed.

"Are you aware of the revenge that has been set on you?" the voice asked.

"Are you aware of the fact, I have a lot of vengeful creatures after my ass?" Damon responded in a mimicking tone.

"Now is not the time to act like a macho smartass." The voice warned.

"Can you tell me what the hell is wrong with me then?" Damon asked, now feeling a bit antsy.

"No, but I'm pretty sure I could name a few who would be happy to tell you." The voice chuckled.

"yeah, HA HA." Damon loudly called.

"Damon, You crossed a very powerful witch. A witch who could easily kill you, but see that would take out all the fun. So the next best thing is to play a game with you. She tortures you, causes you physical pain that doesn't necessarily make up for the emotional hurt caused by you, but hell, tormenting you makes her feel better so why not? And then your poor brother gets to be torn between you and Elena who ultimately will sacrifice herself in order to save your life and therefore cause Stefan to hate you with a passion and in the end.. Youre still going to be the bad guy and Stefan the good guy." The voice explained.

"I've never crossed a witch. Playing games with a dead witch, isn't very smart. Besides, I feel nothing for Elena, so you're going to have tell your bitchy witch to pick a new game because this one is done." Damon pushed.

"You're not that first, stupid self absorbed, lying, selfish, Vampire I've had to deal with Damon. You're going to have to try a little harder then that." the voice prompted.

"This conversation is going no where." Damon stated, now returning his attention back to the corner he unwillingly walked away from.

"You're just not listening closely enough." The voice said.

"Tell that bitch I said, check mate." Damon called over his shoulder before he yanked himself out of the unconsciousness and back into his painful reality.

"Hey, are you okay?" Caroline asked hovering over him.

"who let you inn?" Damon spit, now propping himself up on his elbows.

He was drenched in sweat and his head swarmed. The last thing he wanted to see or hear was Caroline.

"Stefan left twenty minutes before I got here and Elena was gone when I did get here, so I took it upon myself as an obligation to 'vamp sit' you." she giggled, brushing a piece of hair out of his eye.

"you know, you should really get a hair cut. It's a little shaggy now and untamed. HEY, I could trim it for you since you're going to be in this bed for a while and I don't know when any else is going to be back." She suggested with a smile.

"Caroline.. I may be severely sick right now and with every movement I make it feels as if my bones are being crushed, but even so.. I'm still stronger then you and I will kill you if you touch my hair , and then I'll burn your body before anyone gets back. It'll be like you never showed up" Damon threatened with a smirk.

"No need to get so crabby, grumpy pants. I'll go make you a bowl of yummy B positive." She chirped and with a turn of her heel, she left.

The sound of a car slamming its breaks caught Damon's attention. Followed by yelling, doors slamming, shuffling, and then footsteps racing up the stairs.

"It's not happening. In no way, shape, or form is it going to happen!" Stefan yelled as he burst through Damon's door.

"You tell her no right now." Stefan demanded.

Damon scrunched up his sore face and glanced over at a very enraged Elena, now entering the room. She was out of breathe and shaken from anger, pieces of her brown hair hung out of her ponytail.

"I have to do this Damon or you're going to die!" she wailed, tears profusely running down her face.

"do what? .. I don't understand.." Damon breathed, but by the look of it, it wasn't going to be something good.

"Bonnie's Grams knows whose doing this to you and she said you have no chance of fighting this person and that the only way you can survive this attack is to get in contact with those stronger, older, and wiser and I know who is all of these things and can help." Elena explained.

"well…" Damon mumbled.

"Klaus.." Elena whispered a bit reluctantly, but only because she knew the price behind the bargain.

"No." Damon told her, his left eyebrow arched.

"No? You're going to die Damon." Elena reminded.

"he said no Elena, it's over with. Klaus is out of the picture… Sorry." Stefan told her, the sound of relief in his voice.

Without any warning, Elena jumped for Stefan, her small fists hitting his chest as fast as they could move, but with no result. Stefan didn't move nor flinch no matter how hard she hit.

Caroline then reared the corner, her presence quickly detected, causing Elena to push away from Stefan and past Caroline in a storm.

"Uh, Carrying a bowl of blood here but don't worry I'll clean up what you caused me to spill." Caroline hissed. and just as fast as Elena left, Stefan then too, darted out of the room.

"what's her problem anyways?" Caroline asked, carefully setting the bowl beside Damon.

"it starts with a 'Stef.' And ends in an 'an'" Damon said, still trying to wrap his head around Elena's plead.

He then started to feel a tingly sensation erupt throughout his back and before he had time to react it burst into, what felt to him, as a fiery flame. You could smell his flesh burning as he rolled onto his stomach and screamed in agony.

Caroline hurried to help rip off the shirt Stefan must have put on him while he was knocked out. To her surprise she saw something being branded onto his back and with every letter Damon cried out in agony.

"What's happening!" He yelled into his pillow.

"somethings being burned into your back.." Caroline confessed, frantically trying to figure out what the message was trying to say.

"what does it say?" Damon demanded.

"it says.." Caroline hesitated, the branding was now finished and the message was quite clear.

"Says what?.. It says what?" Damon begged.

"It's says.. Game on." Caroline told him.


	3. Chapter 3

**The search begins**

It wasn't the first time Damon provoked an enemy before but this time he knew he royally messed up. The burn on his back was already healing and He was wasting no time gulping down a cup of whiskey, before tossing the rest into the fire place. He winced as the flames engulfed, it was a little reminder of the pain he just endured. Maybe it was a pain he deserved?

"Caroline told us what happened." Elena spoke up once she entered the living room.

"I guess the bedroom got boring?" she uncomfortably laughed.

"Nothing boring ever happens in my bedroom Elena. Just the scenery.." He slowly tilted his head toward Elena. Her cheeks turned a bright pink and she couldn't hide the giggle from escaping.

"You're really willing to just commit suicide to save my life?" Damon asked, a bit thrilled yet appalled by her attempts in doing so.

"I don't see it as suicide Damon. I know you would do the same for me." There was Such reassurance in her statement that Damon couldn't help but to object.

"Why would I die for you Elena? And how can you be so sure that I actually care for you?" He flatly asked, his tone sour.

"Damon, you try to present yourself as a guy who doesn't feel but you do. You feel a lot for others and that scares you which is why you try your damnedest to prove otherwise, But you don't fool me. If you honestly don't care for me then why would you try to protect me from Klaus? If you're going to lie about your feelings toward me then I suggest you just don't speak." Elena Justified.

"Do you love Stefan?" Damon inquired as he watched Elena's eyes fall from his.

"I don't think I love him the way he loves me." she admitted, her shoulders slumping slightly.

"Do you love me?" He quickly wondered.

"I do, I do love you in many different ways then your brother." she replied.

"I guess I picked a bad time to walk in." Stefan claimed, his unexpected arrival startled Elena.

"Stefan.." she began, but he was already gone.

With betrayal stinging in her eyes, she turned to face Damon yet again and said with pure venom. "You knew he was here.. but this is just another tactic to try and prove you have no care for me at all. Well you got what you wanted.. I don't believe you have one ounce of kindness or care in that cold body of yours. I hope the witch doing this would just kill you already. No one wants you around anyways Damon, all you do is cause trouble and bring pain to others. Your own brother could careless about your existence.. Now wither away in your drunken bitterness and wait for death to finally take what belongs to it"

This was, in fact, an incredible shock to Damon. Her words slicing the heart he swore he didn't have. He watched Elena chase after Stefan, the scene he was already use to seeing way before her time and he did just as Elena told him too. He drank away the little care he had and filled himself with spite.

It didn't take long for Damon to allow his thoughts to bombard his head and when they did, he refused to allow a pathetic human girl fill his head with such lies. Less then ten minutes later, He found himself in the back of Elena's car. He anxiously watched as she pushed through his front door and made her way to the SUV. Once safely inside and engine turned on, Damon patently waited for the perfect time to attack. Elena was ten minutes down the road by the time she caught a glimpse of Damon in the back.

She slammed on the breaks and whorled around, but the back seat was empty.

"Hello Elena." Damon acknowledged in her passengers seat.

"why are you in my car?" Elena demanded, her voice echoed anger, but her eyes showed fear.

Damon, ignoring her demand, pushed Elena out of the car, and pinned her against a tree only a few feet behind. Elena gasped for air, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

_how could such a beautiful women, be so ugly inside? _Damon thought to himself.

As Elena's tears slid down her flushed cheeks, Damon felt his own slip from his eyes. He slowly loosened his grip on her throat, but only enough so she wouldn't lose conciseness.

"Why did you leave me? Why can't you just love me.. Just love me.. Why is Stefan always getting in the way? What is so wrong with me that You can't love me?" Damon interrogated.

"Damon.. Please.." Elena pleaded, as she stared petrified at Damon's lips curling, now revealing fangs.

"I love you, Damon. I love you." Elena choked.

"You can't love me, Because I don't know how to love you back." He expressed, his drunken, high state of emotions running haywire.

"You need me..Damon, Please stop." Elena begged as she struggled to take a deep breath.

The image playing out in front of Damon began to blur, what was once Elena pinned against the tree, soon turned to Katherine in her place. Her hair perfectly curled, her porcelain face glistened with tears, and her eyes sparkled under the moonlight. She was such a beautiful mess. Damon's grip tightened around her neck causing Her angel like features to morph into the killer she is. Her fangs snapping in Damon's direction.

"You already killed me Katherine." Damon growled, biting into her neck.

"I'm Elena! Stop!" Elena screamed trying to fight against his strength.

But it was impossible to get free, and as her vision faded Damon continued to suck the life out of her.

"Please.. Damon, It's you. Its always going to be you." Elena weakly whispered.

Damon, now coming to the realization of the events happening by his own hands, pushed away from Elena. She fell to the ground, blood soaking into her white shirt. This was all apart of the witches game. Damon dropped to his knees and placed Elena's head in his lap.

"Elena wake up." He begged carefully shaking her lifeless body.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I didn't know it was you.. I didn't. Please don't leave me." He cried, clinging to Elena for forgiveness.

He slowly placed his forehead onto hers and whispered "I'll make this right, I promise." and bit into his wrist and lightly hung it over her soft lips.

Not even two minutes after Damon's horrific outburst, Elena was already pushing herself off of the ground and grabbing her throbbing neck. "what happened?" she wondered as she turned to Damon.

"I'm sorry, but if you can't remember then I don't want to tell you because I don't want lose you for ever." Damon told her.

"Damon, my car is on the side of the road and I'm waking up in the woods a few feet from it.. Beside you.. My neck hurts.. And my shoulder is covered in blood. It doesn't take genius to figure out what happened." Elena said, Licking her dry and salty lips.

"then why ask me?." Damon snapped, already feeling sober from the blood.

"My memories a bit fuzzy right now, but whatever happened I have a gut feeling that you didn't mean it. I'm going to remember eventually Damon." she confessed, sincerity lingering in her eyes.

"I know that, but Can we pause for a moment and take this conversation to Klaus?" Damon requested, not wanting to be tricked again and a bit paranoid that Elena may remember sooner then expected.

"Okay.. Well Bonnie's Grams didn't tell me who was causing you this, just the fact that she knew and if wanted to keep her family protected she couldn't give me a name but Damon, I know this sounds crazy and suicidal but Klaus can help us and I know if I provide him with evidence, honesty, and a deal he cant refuse then he'll help me and I can make you better. " Elena explained, inching closer to Damon.

"well, if You go after Klaus, you're going to have to be cut throat and devious. And I'm so much better at that than you." Damon Assured.

"wait.. So you want me to explain my idea about going to Klaus but yet your hinting to me that you want to join me?" Elena guessed.

"Bingo.." Damon winked before gesturing toward the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wish he may, wish he might, Damon Salvatore may lose this fight. **

The Full Moon was at it's peak by the time Damon and Elena were a few hours into their road trip. Not much talking was being done, and Elena was slowly losing energy, a sure sign that sleep deprivation was beginning to take it's toll.

"Let me drive a few hours." Damon suggested.

"No, I'm fine. You need to rest." Elena weakly smiled.

"I haven't had an episode in hours Elena, I think I can handle driving an hour or two." Damon reminded, lightly placing his hand on hers.

"Um, sure.. Yeah that would be nice actually." she breathed, before pulling over.

Once they were repositioned and comfortable, Damon then continued the drive. He couldn't help but occasionally glance over at Elena who was still struggling to remain awake.

"Any idea as to how Klaus can help me?" Damon asked, trying to seize the agonizing silence.

"I've already weighed my options." Elena started, taking her hair out of her ponytail and running her fingers through it.

"If I offer him a trade then I know for a fact he'll be interested, but If I try to bargain with him then who knows what he will want and who he'll want it from. It's to much of a risk to the ones I love, seeing how I won't be in control of their safety but I'd most likely be the cause of any death or damage. That's something I refuse to be held accountable for.." she explained.

"What do you mean a trade, exactly?" Damon wondered.

"I mean.. That I'm going to give him what he's always wanted, if he will help heal you." she said, now returning her attention out of the window.

"..and the one thing he really wants would be you because the next full moon, besides tonight's, will be in exactly three years from now which includes all the items he will need to break the curse." Damon mumbled.

"Yes, and that gives him enough time to prepare or he can keep me and.." Elena's voice slowly trailed.

"And.." Damon urged, getting a bit impatient.

"..And, Klaus can use me to distract Elijah while he gets the chance to kill Him for his betrayal and ruining his chances of breaking the curse twice in a row now." Elena admitted.

"If Klaus wanted to kill Elijah then he shouldn't have any problems doing it." Damon stated.

"He needs Elijah, Damon.. Brothers don't just give up on each other, no matter what's happened between them." Elena objected, with a yawn.

"I want Klaus to help me, but I don't want you to sacrifice yourself and I don't want you to hurt Stefan." Damon breathed, Those words flowing so easily but the feelings that were dragged with it were painful. He couldn't help but wince at the thought of Stefan Having her to himself.

"I love Stefan, but I'm not inlove with him. I think he always knew that but didn't want to believe it. We've never kissed or gone any further then that. My heart was already taken, so Stefan never really had a chance." Elena confessed, Now regaining her attention back on Damon, who was now locked on her.

Damon felt many emotions at this point, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to wrap her into his arms, He wanted to make love to her, but most of all he wanted to… too scream? His whole entire body erupted with Affliction. His heart began to beat erratically and the vessels in his brain felt as if they were on fire.

Damon jerked his hands off of the wheel and grabbed the sides of his head. Pure wretchedness was now crippling him. Screaming would only enhance the painful sensations, but it was all he could do. Elena frantically undid her seatbelt and moved as closely as she could to Damon before steadying the wheel.

"Take your foot off of the gas, Damon." she ordered, her foot fighting his.

Elena's voice was nothing but High pitched static to Damon's ears. Not a single word being processed.

"You don't deserve to love." The voice from the abyss spoke.

"You don't deserve to be loved." The voice screeched, causing Damon to yell out louder.

"Damon please, move your foot!" Elena begged.

Just as soon as the voice went quiet and the pain numbed. Damon inhaled deeply and before he could comprehend the severity of the situation he was in, it was to late. Bright lights blinded him, and Elena quickly locked her attention on Damon, grabbing for his hand, Suddenly everything seemed to move in slow motion, her face stricken with fear, and a tear of helplessness ran down her cheek, followed by an abrupt Stop of the vehicle . Which sent Elena flying through the windshield, Ripping her from Damon's grip.

Pieces of shredded glass rained down on Damon's body, slicing into his skin. The taste of tainted blood covered his tongue and though he fought to stay awake, The hollowness of the abyss had other plans.


	5. Chapter 5

**The truth shall set you free! **

Damon opened his eyes, only to find himself starring at white ceiling tiles. He winced as he tried to sit up, his abdomen felt like a thousand needles were penetrating it. The loss of breath was strenuous at this point. For the first time since the start of this curse, he could finally smell death approaching.

With such Physical, emotional, and mental pain at it's best, Damon couldn't stifle the scream that escaped his mouth and rattled his chest. The pressure to inhale intensifying, He wished his lungs would explode already.

"Hey, calm down." Stefan demanded, hovering over Damon.

"Elena.. Where's Elena?" Damon burst, grabbing Stefan's shirt.

"I found The SUV, and I found you. but Elena wasn't there." Stefan explained, A million questions running through his mind.

"It's all my fault." Damon cried, tears of sorrow, confusion, exhaustion, and fear streamed down his face.

Stefan beamed down at his brother, The hurt on Damon's face reflected in his eyes.

"I have to find her." Damon choked, pushing himself off of the bed and ramming into the wall ahead.

Stefan quickly forced him back on the mattress, which was blood stained and wet from sweat. Damon had no more fight left in him and this was enough to finally scare him.

"Damon you have to calm down or I'll have to put you down myself." Stefan warned, his threat empty.

"I'm going to die." Damon told him, his voice raspy.

"You're not going to die, I won't let you." Stefan swore, now sitting beside him.

"I want to die, Stefan. I can't feel this way anymore.. I want to die." Damon whispered.

"I won't let you die." Stefan repeated, grimacing a the thought of his only brother being gone forever, with no hope of returning.

"Elena told me that she loves me, and that you were never going to be the one." Damon confessed, chuckling quietly. He needed to piss Stefan off, all it'll take is a few more punches, throws, or wounds to finally pass over.

"You're just trying to get a rise out of me and It's not going to happen. If you're going to die it's not going to be my own hands." Stefan promised, Ignoring Damon's attempts to antagonize him.

A wave of nausea rolled through Damon, causing him to gag. Stefan hurried to place a small bucket in front of him and then lightly rested his hand on Damon's shoulder as he vomited blood into it.

"I can't do this, Stefan. It hurts so bad.. Every thing inside of me hurts." Damon mumbled, in between gasps for air.

"Lay back down and close your eyes, Bonnie will be here soon and we can figure things out from there." Stefan reassured him, as he collapsed onto his back and slowly closed his eyes.

Damon wasn't much on religion, but if there was a god, he prayed he would end his suffering and take him to a place where peace was present and pain could never exist.

He could feel his body grow heavy, but his soul became light. Was this what it felt like to be lifted away to heaven or possible a place close enough to it where creatures like Damon could rest for eternity?

He could feel the warmth from the sun and the breeze from the winds, the smell of salt from the ocean filling his nose. The feel of sand between his toes and fingers caused Damon to cautiously Open his eyes and examine his surroundings. He was definitely on a beach, somewhere close to paradise he assumed.

"It's beautiful here isn't it?" He heard a familiar voice call from behind him.

He hoped to his feet and With the turn of his heel, he found himself face to face with Elena. Her face glowed in the sun and her smile was absolutely radiant. Even her giggle was beautiful. Damon was just a blur to the human eye as he made his way in front of Elena. He brushed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear and admired not only her, but the presence she provided.

"You are so gorgeous, Elena." Damon told her, Catching Elena's contagious smile.

"You don't look to bad yourself." she teased in return.

"Stefan's trying to find you., I was trying to find you, I mean are you.." Damon couldn't bring himself to say it. The hurt of even wondering if Elena had died and ended up on an island, mostly suited for his taste, was just paradox. She deserved Heaven, of all people, Elena deserved that much.

"It's okay.. Everything is going to be okay." Elena assured him.

Maybe it was the promise in her voice, or just maybe it was This place he was sure to be help captive in. whatever the case may be, He believed her.

Damon pulled her into his arms and inhaled her scent. He wouldn't mind staying like thise for eternity. Elena tilted her up, so that she was starring directly into his cold blue eyes and whispered. "Kiss me.." and Just as easy as her request had been, he couldn't bring himself to it.

His surroundings started to fade, The sky darkened, the sand turned to stone, and Elena's grip loosened. Damon's heart felt as if it dropped into his stomach and he was falling back into the abyss, darkness taunting him as he fell. What felt like a matter of minutes were merely seconds before he was back into his body and glaring at Bonnie who stood at the foot of his bed.

"Don't you even think about attacking me, Damon Salvatore." Bonnie warned, with her head held high.

"Have you come to kill me?" Damon asked, willing to get back to the place he was forced to leave.

"As inviting as that sounds, no. I'm here to heal you." Bonnie slightly grinned.

"Why would you want to save me? Doesn't that go against you and your grammies set of loyal rules to dead witches?" Damon's laugh was cut short from lack of oxygen and energy.

"Loyalty has nothing to with it, when it was never given." Bonnie told him, before raising her hands and muttering quietly to herself.

The lights began to flicker, and piercing screams deafened Damon's ears. Damon flung to the wall beside him, grabbing his aching head.

"Hold him still." Bonnie ordered, followed by several pairs of hands on Damon's body.

Bonnie continued on with her muttering and hand movements, before she went quiet. Damon looked up at Stefan who was pinning him against the wall, Then at Alaric, and then back to Bonnie who was now starring at him.

"How do you feel?" she asked, with a smirk.

Damon inhaled deeply, before concentrating on his head, chest, and stomach. Everything felt normal and surprisingly he managed to work up quite an appetite.

"Better, just hungry." Damon replied.

"So, Damon is healed.. There's not going to be any kinks in your spell, right?" Alaric wondered, with curious eyes.

"He's healed, I promise." Bonnie answered, politely peering back down on Damon who remained still.

"Thank you Bonnie, we owe you." Stefan told her, giving her a quick hug.

"Why did you heal me?" Damon now asked as he pushed himself to his feet.

"A simple 'thank you', would be appropriate." Bonnie snapped.

"Thank you…" Damon breathed. "Now, why did you heal me?" He asked.

Bonnie was hesitant to reply, as all eyes were now placed on her. She tucked her brown hair behind her ears and exhaled loudly before answering Damon's question.

"I saved you because my Grams was the one poising you." She confessed, leaving the rest of the room yearning to hear more. ..


	6. Chapter 6

**Preparing for war.  
><strong>

Everyone was seated in the living room by the time Bonnie announced this newly founded information. Stefan was tapping his foot against the side tables leg impatiently, Alaric remained focused on a very still Bonnie, who stood in front of them, and Damon, who kept himself cool and collected, as he sipped on a cup of fresh B positive blood.

"I walked in on my Grams performing a ritual in the basement, she must of thought I was at school but something kept telling me to head back home. Well, she didn't hear me coming down the stairs and by the time she felt my presence. I already memorized the spell she was using and when the coast was clear, I looked up what she was doing in the spell books and everything started to fall into place." Bonnie explained.

"Why was she poisoning Damon though?" Stefan asked, his forehead wrinkled and eyebrows pinched.

"Damon gave away Emily Bennett, not Katherine, Emily was then burned at the stake because of his careless decision and selfishness." Bonnie responded, giving Damon a quick glare before continuing.

"Emily came to Grams in a dream and exposed the truth about her death, and Grams decided to get revenge and kill Damon in a slow and painful death, such as Emily's. Once I pieced together what was going on, I found a way to stop it.." Bonnie said, feeding the hungry eyes watching her with pure curiosity.

"You really know how to hit it off with people who are more then capable of killing you, huh?" Alaric sarcastically asked Damon, who just got done gulping down the rest of his bloody beverage.

"It's a dog eat dog world out there. She owed me anyways.." Damon replied.

"Owed you for what? You killed the most powerful witch in the 19th century. She kept everything balanced in Mystic falls, including protecting vampires such as yourself." Bonnie argued.

"You're never suppose to trust a witch, lesson learned." Damon mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"If I didn't believe in keeping things balanced, like Emily did, then I would have no problem letting you die." Bonnie snapped.

Damon slowly got up and broke his gaze from Bonnie, before making his way out of the living room. He could feel Stefan run after him, the tension thickening the air.

"Please, whatever you're about to say, Save it for later." Damon begged without turning to face Stefan, who most likely had his face twisted up in an agonized expression.

"Bonnie Just saved your life and this is the gratitude you give her in return? And when the hell were you going to mention the fact you practically murder Emily Bennett?" Stefan wondered, ignoring Damon's plead.

"Yes Stefan I'm thankful for her saving my life, but I'm not going to kiss her ass because it." Damon expressed, as he turned to face Stefan.

"I'm going to go find Elena and possibly save her life, how's that for gratitude?" Damon questioned and in a blur, he was gone.

Damon didn't need to take orders from anyone in that room nor did he have the time to listen to Bonnie rant on about the past, in which he has struggled to let go of for 117 years. The dawn was just breaking and Damon was in full vampire mode, so to speak. He was prepared and willing to destroy whoever and whatever may get in his way. He could feel Elena calling for him, and regardless if she were human, vampire, or deceased he wasn't going to stop until he had her in his arms.

He could feel the Morning rays begin to beat down on him as he sped down the road with the top down on his 1967 Chevy Camarois. By the time he reached the spot where Elena was thrown out of the vehicle, he could hardly retain some sense of composure, Scrap metal and broken glass were scattered beside the road. He had to maintain his self control long enough to find Elena.

Two hours after passing the area in which he lost Elena, he could smell His hybrid enemy, Klaus. He was definitely in the right place. Damon quickly cut off the engine and quietly crept to the side of, what looked to be , a broken down shack. He strained to pick out any familiar voices, but all were strangers but what he did know for certain was the fact there were more then thirty of Klaus's little army roaming around in there.

Damon tip toed toward the back of the shack, only to find stairs, leading into a room of some sort, underneath of the building. He hesitantly made his way down and when he heard nothing, he then reared the corner, and found Elena chained against the wall.

Damon carefully lifted up her head and moved her long brown hair out of her face. The sight of blood and bruises covered her cheeks, forehead, and lips. This enraged Damon deeply, He yanked the chains out of the wall and caught elena was she weakly fell into his arms.

"Damon, is that really you?" Elena whimpered.

"It's really me, we're getting out of here." Damon promised, now running up the stairs and to his car.

On the way back home, it surprised Damon how easy the rescue had been.  
>"where are we going?" Elena asked, pushing herself to sit up straight.<p>

"we're going home." Damon replied with a smile.

Elena's eyes widen with fear and grabbed for the wheel, Damon was quick to restrain her. Her attempts to get free of his grasp failed miserably.

"Take me back to Klaus!" Elena begged.

"what are you crazy?" Damon demanded.

"You don't understand, he'll kill me when he finds out I'm gone." she said, still squirming underneath Damon's grip.

"He won't be able to take all of us at once, You're safe now." Damon explained.

"You don't get it, I have to go back!" she yelled furiously now.

Damon slammed on the breaks, causing smoke to breeze past them. He quickly threw Elena in the back seat and pinned her down.

"Why does Klaus want to kill you and why don't you trust me?" He asked, his icy blue eyes piercing into hers.

"Because.. I'm sick." she cried, refusing to look at him now.

"what do you mean sick?" Damon was confused by this point.

"I need Stefan.. Take me to Stefan!" she screamed and thrashed against his body.

Damon now hurt by her request, yanked off her shirt, revealing nothing but a black bra. Damon knew Elena's blood smelled differently, but couldn't quite put his fang on it..

Staring up at Damon, right above her belly button, was Klaus's teeth marks.


End file.
